Family Ties
by SailouKing
Summary: When a certain musician's younger brother enters Hollywood Arts High School he finds himself falling head over heels for a certain 'dizzy redhead'. OC/Cat love story. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody! I'm new to this site and to add on top of that this is the first fanfic I've ever wrote so bear with me on this one. Anyways, the main character is my very own OC which I made a while back. Please be sure to Review. Thanks :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Victorious… Dan Schneider has that under wraps. I do own my OC though.**

Chapter 1 – My First Day

**Alex's POV**

The hand of André Harris beckoned me toward the group of people he was surrounded by. Great! I told him I didn't want to stick out, not on the first day. I sighed and slightly looked away as I sauntered over to the group. As I approached I felt André's arm grab my neck and lurch me over to them.

"Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet," He smiled to his classmates.

"Who's this?" Asked a Latina who I must say was extremely attractive,

"This…" He said; pausing for what I assumed was dramatic effect, "Is my little brother." Everybody stood for a while trying to comprehend the snippet of news he had just given them while André gave me a mini-noogie. In the end the silence was broken,

"Whoa André, you didn't tell us that you had a brother man. That's some cool chiz!"

"…Ummmmm…Why is Andy Samberg here and why did he just use a puppet to talk?" I asked, everyone else (besides Robbie) burst out laughing.

"I don't look like him OKAY!" He bellowed before storming off. After the laughter died down the only other guy there spoke up,

"You're alright in my book dude," He said,

"Yea you're cool," The goth girl beside him agreed.

"So what's your name?" The Latina asked.

"Alex," I replied, "you?"

"Well my name's Tori Vega," She answered, "That's Jade and Beck." She said as she pointed over to the obvious couple. "This is Cat," She motioned to the only person who had not spoken yet; she had beautiful, flowing, bright red hair reaching just above her back. "And the dude with the puppet was Robbie."

"And the puppet's name is Rex," Beck butted in with a grin. Just at that moment Robbie stormed back over to us,

"AND HE DOESN'T LIKE BEING CALLED A PUPPET!" then he spun around and marched away again.

**Cat's POV**

I noticed the new guy since that morning. He kind of stood out you know, normally I would introduce myself to every new student but something about this guy…I just couldn't approach him. I don't think anybody else saw him though, at least not until André announced that that's his little brother. Shocker of the year! Am I right? I thought I was the only member of our group with a brother. I hope his isn't as strange as mine. The whole time André was introducing him, I didn't say a word. I just spent the whole time listening to his voice, I could hear how melodic it was and how it flowed, I knew he could sing…how did I know that? Call it 'Singer's Intuition'. After Robbie had come back at protested against his puppet being called…well…a puppet the bell rang.

"Oh, we have Sikowitz!" André spoke with slight alarm in his voice,

"Do you have your map guide?" He asked Alex to which he nodded in response. André rumpled his hair before jogging lightly to the classroom. I saw them walk away and then opened my locker to grab my books and kind of jumped back as they all fell to the ground.

"Shit," I muttered, bending down to pick them up.

**Alex's POV**

She seemed somewhat startled to see my face staring back into hers.

"Let me help you with that," I spoke softly as I put on my best smile. Her lips curved up slightly revealing the dimples on her cheeks. I was supposed to be helping her pick up her books but for some reason I couldn't stop watching her…that's weird. I came back to earth soon enough and assisted her with the books.

"Thanks," She said shyly, scurrying toward Sikowitz's classroom. I just had to chuckle under my breath. I had to find out more about this girl. I entered the class to see the weirdest looking teacher I've ever seen…at least I think he was a teacher…or a hobo. He was wearing what seemed to be rags and sipped from what I think was a coconut!

"Ahhh," Sikowitz grinned, still slurping his coconut, "You must be our latest victim- I mean _pupil_." I couldn't help but laugh quietly at this.

"Alright class first activity for today, alphabet improv!" He announced, before I can open my mouth to ask him he began to explain, "I will start you all off with a letter, for example 'L'. Then every sentence in your act has to be the letter following that…make sense?" I nodded. Realizing he had to be talking to me considering that fact that I was the only new person in the class.

"Good," My wire-haired new teacher grinned enthusiastically, "So I'm going to need Tori, Cat, Andre, Jade and our new student." We all stood up, walking to the small class stage.

"You all start with the letter 'V', and GO!" He shouted before plopping back down into his seat, sipping the coconut.

"Very nice to meet you sir, my name is-" Tori began, before being silenced by my finger.

"Wait...Did you hear that?" I questioned, taking a defensive stance.

"Xylophones!" André screamed in horror. We all played along as if we were being attacked by…xylophones.

"You evil pre-school instruments! CURSE YOU!" Jade cursed the imaginary xylophones.

"Zookeeper's are cool," Cat blurted out all of a sudden.

"…A bit random, isn't it Cat?" André suggested.

"Crap, their ba-" Jade had begun, realizing the mistake she had made.

"Uh oh Jade," Sikowitz began,

"Yeah yeah!" Jade spat viciously. She was the first one out of the five of us to leave.

"The four of you continue for the letter 'B', GO!"

"Baby come close," I said reaching by arms out and pulling Cat closer to me, "I'll protect you." For a moment I could have sworn that I felt her nuzzle into the crevice of my chest, but I think my mind was just playing tricks on me.

"Chris…" Cat moaned, "I'm dying." She dropped to the ground, playing dead.

"DAMN YOU XYLOPHONES!" I screamed to the sky.

"Annndddddd…END SCENE!"

**Cat's POV**

When Alex pulled me in to him I don't know why but my heart skipped a beat. My face heated up due to his body's sizzling temperature. For a second, I could help it and snuggled up to his chiselled chest. My mind abruptly snapped back into gear as I released the pressure I was placing on him. Before I could comprehend Sikowitz had told us that it was the end of the scene and we all took our seats. The bell rang before I knew it and we all left to head toward the grub truck. I was thinking about my uncle Jesse in the hospital, I sighed. He just had to throw that water balloon at that mule. I combed my fingers through my red velvet hair and sniffed my fingers thoroughly, I don't know why I always do that; it could be the pineapple conditioner?

"I'll have one pizza slice please Festus," I greeted our middle-eastern lunch man with a smile.

"ONE PIZZA, MAKE IT QUICK!" He shouted to the back of the vehicle.

"Is there anyone back there?" I heard a voice behind me asked, curiosity laced in their tone.

"Nope," I replied simply. I turned around to see Alex standing beside me, accompanied by Tori, André and Robbie (with Rex); Beck and Jade were already sitting at our regular table. Alex was a good few inches taller than me; I had to tilt my head upward slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I'll get a burrito," Alex said to Festus, "and my brother will get a cheeseburger." Festus shouted to the back of the truck to who I assumed was his imaginary assistant before dashing away to get our order.

"Tori, did you want anything?" André asked his friend. She shook her head to decline. Festus came back with all our food and we went over to our usual seats. It was a little more restricted than we were accustomed to because of the new addition but was comfortable none the less. I sat between André and Tori with Alex sitting beside André and Beck and Jade sitting beside Robbie.

"So how old are you?" Robbie asked the newcomer,

"16…" The words were muffled due to burrito filling his chops.

"So what do you want to-" Tori started,

"I'm horny…" Jade said from out of no where. Everyone sat still for a while. "Beck," She said turning to her boyfriend and giving him a knowing look.

"Gotta go!" Beck spoke excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the group. There was a pause for a few seconds before Tori completed her question.

"So what do you want to do when you leave this place?" Tori asked

"I kind of want to follow my dream of being a singer/songwriter."

I smirked at what he just said. I knew it! My 'Singer's Intuition' was of the charts!

"Like André," I chimed in.

"Yea," He replied giving me a warm smile. I turned my head down and swept my hair behind my ears with my fingers. I felt my cheeks becoming crimson and my dimples sink in deeper (I didn't even realize that was possible). The day went on without a hitch; we went to all our different classes and didn't really see each other until the end of the school day. Beck hoped into his convertible along with Jade and I watched as they sped off down the road. It was just me, André, Tori and Alex (Robbie had gone to his Mamaw's house to help fix her new computer). It was Thursday and I was thinking about my plans with Tori and Jade tomorrow, we were going to go 'Karaoke Dokie'.

"Hey Dre," Tori began, "Do you wanna come to 'Karaoke Dokie' with us tomorrow?" Tori asked after we were left alone.

"Yea no problem," André accepted the offer,

"Do you wanna come too, Alex?" She repeated the same question to our pianist's younger brother. He didn't answer straight away, he seemed rather hesitant. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

**Alex's POV**

I really didn't want to get sucked into Dre's group of friends. My original plan was to be a loner. Just come to school, go home and work on my music. I looked around at the trio. They were all staring at me expectantly, my eyes rotated from left to right eventually directing themselves to Cat. She seemed kind of confused, gazing at me with big brown orbs. Seeing her sent a jolt through my vocal cords and I blurted out: "I'll be there."

"Great," Tori smiled, "C'mon Cat," She said coaxing the small redhead as they both walked away.

…

"What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okeedokee! :P This is the second instalment of 'Family Ties'. I am pretty excited about writing this. To all those who took the time to review this little experiment of mine I would just like to say 'Thank you' you guys are AWSOMEEE! So on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Alex is mine…but nothing else.**

Chapter 2 – Her Voice

**Alex's POV**

"Hey Dre," I said to my older brother still wrapped in his towel, he turned to me with a look of curiosity plastered on his face,

"What's up?" He replied, spraying out a mist of AXE body spray over himself. My answer was stalled due to the fact I was choking on the sweet scent but eventually I forced out my question in between coughs.

"So, what's the deal with Cat?"

André turned to me with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a slightly impish grin coating his jaw line. He damn well knew what I meant. I stuttered a little bit on what I said next,

"I-I mean…is she seeing anybody?"

"You like her don't you?" The young pianist inquired. I paused for a second.

"There's just something about her, dude." I explained, "She just…has this effect on me. I didn't even want to go out tonight.

"You got it bad bro," André replied, "All I can tell you is try to talk to her and see where it goes from there." I smirked at his advice; I had to admit it was good.

"Thanks." I said gratefully, patting his shoulder before departing to let him get dressed. I hadn't told him how she had intruded my dreams last night. Every time I tried to sleep I just kept thinking of her, her red velvet hair, a girlish giggle, her big brown eyes and her deep set dimples. Ugh! I had to get her out of my head.

**Cat's POV**

I was at Tori's house getting ready for 'Karaoke Dokie'. We were both already dressed, Alex and André were running a little late so we were waiting in the living room. Trina and Tori were (as usual) arguing about something or another but their escalating voices were on mute to my ears. Alex was still on my mind, I had been thinking about him all day long. I wasn't even able to concentrate in class; Sikowitz hit me in the head with a rubber ball and I didn't even see it coming. I spoke to Tori about it and she said to just talk to him and see where it goes from there. I dreamt about him last night…about us. I was pregnant, and he was beside me the whole time, he held me firm in my dream and never let go…you know…at least not until I woke up. My train of thought came to screeching halt and the tune of the Vega's doorbell pierced my eardrums.

"That must be them," Tori said standing up and smoothing down her skirt with her palms.

"Be safe," Tori's father called from upstairs,

"Love you," Her mum finished from the same area.

"Love you guys too!" Tori called from the door, her fingers already wrapped around the doorknob.

**Alex's POV**

I stood at the damp doorstep; we had some brief showers earlier on that afternoon. I heard Tori's shout something unintelligible before the door flung open,

"Hey Alex," The young singer/actress greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Tori," I returned the gesture, "André's in the car." She nodded in response and brushed by me on her way to the idling vehicle. Cat came into my view,

"Hi," She said, brushing her hair behind her left ear. I didn't respond. I fully well heard her. But I didn't reply. I couldn't reply. I was dumbstruck. She was dressed in a bright pink tank top and _short_ shorts. I couldn't fight my urges and let my eyes wander down the curvature of her voluptuous body. My eyes roamed her narrow waist down to her perk backside. Her legs seemed to go on forever. I couldn't help but think she was purposely tempting me. She cleared her throat and my eyes shot back up to meet hers…her big brown eyes…CRAP! I'm doing it again. I looked away toward an unknown source of sound to try and mask the obvious perverseness I had just displayed. She giggled and motioned for them to enter the car. I thought that my cheeks where becoming more and more crimson by the second but due to my dark complexion it probably didn't show much. Cat and I climbed into the rear end of the car as Tori had already occupied the seat beside André's.

"Are Jade and Beck already there?" André asked Cat, but not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yea," She replied, "They said their going to meet us there."

"What about Robbie?" I asked, genuinely curious about the ventriloquist's whereabouts for this evening.

"He said Rex scored a date with a couple of girls from Northridge," Tori explained, "So won't be hanging with us tonight."

"Cool," I shrugged; I still didn't understand how a puppet could get a date with two chicks but then again their 'Northridge Girls', two of them is like half a normal girl. The drive toward 'Karaoke Dokie' was pretty much silent. Every few seconds I would glance over at Cat. Jesus Christ, She was stunning. She watched out the window for the majority, twiddling her fingers that were resting gracefully in her lap. I was trying to take André's advice but really found it difficult to mouth any words to her. She turned to face me and smiled sweetly. André pulled up into the parking lot and we all hoped out the small car. I ambled over to the main entrance and held the door open for the trio to pass through.

"Oh, such a gentleman," Tori smiled as she curtseyed and I made a small bow in response, the last to stroll in was Cat. She stopped just short of the door and looked up at me. It felt like we gazed at each other for an eternity. André and Tori must have noticed because I saw him gently elbow her and motioned over to the two of us as they began smirking.

"…Thanks," Cat said with gratitude in her voice. Wow, my mouth is dry. I tried to swallow but came up with nothingness. I merely nodded in response. She walked right past me and immediately I felt like a total Neanderthal. We walked over to the table where we saw Beck and Jade already there in the middle of a heated make-out session. Tori cleared her throat loudly as the couple pulled apart from their passionate kiss.

"Damn it Vega!" Jade hissed sound more than just a little irked, "Can't you see we were in the middle of something?"

"Sorry," Tori said, throwing her hands in the air in innocence. Jade shot her a death glance before directing her attention to the rest of us. I saw Cat tapping her PearPhone rapidly while bobbing her head to the karaoke playing in the background. The girl singing wasn't that bad…but she wasn't good either, overall, she wasn't the worst I've heard. Seconds later Jade and Tori's cell phone's simultaneously _pinged_.

"We're gonna go and fix our makeup," Jade stood up, accompanied by Cat and Tori. I watched as the three ladies walked away, directing my attention back to the table and almost jumped at the sight. Beck and André were staring at me.

"We gotta talk."

**Cat's POV**

_Guys we gotta talk a.s.a.p! meet me in the bathroom. – Cat_.

I pressed send and waited for the response. I watched as they checked their phones and both gave me a silent nod. Jade gave an excuse which quite frankly I didn't think was any good but they seemed to buy it and we all walked to the restroom and I started looking into the mirror.

"So what's the problem?" Jade asked,

"Alex," Tori said simply. Jade seemed confused for a moment and then it finally it clicked.

"Ohhh," Jade exhaled, as she came to the sudden realization. I flipped my hair and examined her face for a sign.

"Well do you like him?" Jade asked, the expression on her face neutral. I didn't exactly know what to say so I simply nodded. Jade seemed to be contemplating what advice she could give me.

"All I can tell you is: talk to him and see where it goes from there." That's the exact same advice Tori gave me. I was actually hoping for something a little different but if that's what I have to do. That's what I have to do. Ugh! This is so frustrating.

**Alex's POV**

"What's up guys," I said trying to put on the most innocent smile I could muster, even though I knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"So, I hear you have a little crush," Beck said smiling cheekily. I sucked my teeth and turned away.

"You have to talk to her man," Beck spoke once more realizing I wouldn't respond. Great! Same advice André gave me earlier! I think André realized because he gave me a small shrug. Goddamn it! This is frustrating. As the girls returned a waiter came up to our table and volunteered to take our order. After a brief debate on the buffalo nuggets we finally managed to order something we could all agree on. A beat was starting up and I watched in adoration as Cat's eyes lit up in glee.

"I love this song!" She said, "Jade sing with me." Before Jade could answer she was grabbed and lurched onto the stage. I smiled as they trotted onto the stage and jumped into the song.

"Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind!" Jade sang. I had to say I was extremely shocked, Jade could _really _sing.

"Oh! You never met a chick like me, burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind…" I was at a loss for words. André had told me she was talented but, WOW! Her voice was heavenly, angelic, astonishing, spectacular and every other adjective that means breathtaking.

"Come a little closer, come a little closer baby baby!" For some strange reason it felt like she was beckoning me. As she swayed her hips lower and lower she summoned me with one finger. She was being a total seductress; But her voice…remarkable.

I watched as the duo stepped off the stage and the crowd roared. They took their respective seats,

"You were awesome," Beck said kissing Jade's forehead softly,

"Thanks babe," She said kissing him back.

"That was really good you two," Tori smiled as André said 'dido'.

"Amazing," I said, finally able to knock down the sound barrier. Cat looked up at me and smiled sweetly as Jade thanked us (except Tori, to whom she gave a filthy look). The rest of the night went smoothly we shared laughs, stories etc. We didn't leave until 11:00pm, Beck and Jade waved us off as they hopped in their ride and we got in ours. I had spoken to Cat already…well not really speak directly; whenever I would tell a joke or story she would laugh…does that count as talking? I was playing Angry Birds on my PearPhone and peering over at Cat every 5 second, that's probably why I was stuck on level 12. As we neared the corner of Tori's house (where Cat said she was going to spend the night) the redhead turned to me.

"Can I see your phone for a second," She asked. I wasn't in the slightest bit hesitant and passed on my phone. I watched as she poked at it but she kept the screen out of view so I had no idea what she was doing. André pulled up smoothly to the Vega residence and the two ladies exited the vehicle with their goodbyes. Cat looked up and winked at me before disappearing behind the front door.

That evening I lay in my bed tossing and turning. Unable to get any sleep, I decided to see what app I can play to lull me and my eyes were directed to my contacts…and one addition. I read:

_Cat _ – 555-5860

"I guess I can finally sleep…"

**A/N: I want to give a special thank you to my two reviewers. Both of your reviews brought a smile to my face.**

**sincerelyours – I'm glad you like Alex and Cat's connection. I've been trying my hardest to make it like they are completely in love **

**sarzfaction – I'm very glad that you would take a break from your norm to go for my fanfiction and I hope you enjoy what is to come.**

**P.S: Anyone who reads this and likes it don't be afraid to PM me or review. Sometimes I need a little push to finish a chapter fast enough. And be sure to look for my Harry Potter oneshot which should be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everybboooodddiieee! It's time for Chapter 3! Big ups to all you awesome readers who actually took the time to review a heart felt thanks to all others who reads my story and enjoys it. Be sure to review and spread the word. Now on to the good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is copyrighted by Nick-Nick-Nick-Nick-Nickelodeon…**

Chapter 3 – Confrontation in the Cineplex

**Alex's POV**

I lay back on my bed and stared up at the rapidly rotating ceiling fan. My phone sat in my palm…mocking me. _Cat_… I sat there watching the number in my phone. I swear I memorized the number because I've been staring at it for so long. I had been lying on my bed for the past half hour contemplating calling her. The only problem was that I had no clue what to say to her. It was Saturday, about 11:30 am. Was it too early? I had no idea what to do! I've never had to go through this before. As I thought my phone began to vibrate in my hand. I peered down and it read: _New Text Message(1)_. I consciously hit open and my face lit up.

_Hey! How was your night? The new Harry Potter movie is showing tonight and was wondering if you liked that sort of thing? Let me know! Kk ;)_

At that point I was on Cloud 10! My face began to heat up and I couldn't contain my bliss. I shot a good 6 feet in the air and landed with a Tiger Woods arm swing. This must be what a gold medallist feels like. I threw myself back on my bed and began tapping away.

**Cat's POV**

You have no idea the courage I had to muster to send of that text. I had no idea what to expect. What if he said no; things would be so awkward. I lay on my bright pink sheets and blew my hair from my face.

"_PING!_"

I scrambled for the phone on the dressing table and clicked open.

_Sure thing! What time does it begin? Let me know and I'll pick you up. See you later :D_

OH MY GOD! What time should I tell him? What will I wear? Casual or formal? What am I talking about it's the movies! I combed my fingers through some locks of red hair and sniffed through them. Pineapples. I immediately went into my contacts and called my best friend…Jade. Most people don't know this but Jade isn't as bad a person as people think. She is extremely loyal and trustworthy, not to mention a great friend.

"Hello," Her voice didn't sound as icy as normal.

"Alex and I are going to the movies tonight!"

"Oh my god, are you serious?" She shrieked, sounding genuinely excited.

"Yea, were gonna see the new Harry Potter flick!" I cried in response, unable to contain my excitement.

"Hold on I'll be right over!" Before I could reply I heard a click.

**Alex's POV**

**Valentine Residence**

**5:53 pm**

André loaned me his car, calling it a 'special occasion'. I pulled up to the front door of Cat's house (which she texted me the address to). I got out and smoothed down my clothes before walking cautiously over to the front door. I raised my hand and rang the doorbell, a few moments later a woman opened the door; she had hazel brown hair and looked about late thirty's. It must be Cat mother.

"Hello," She greeted me cheerily; I see where her daughter got her energy from, "You must be here for Caterina."

_Caterina?_

I nodded in response and she gestured for me to walk in. The hallway was rather wide, one way heading up a flight of stairs and the other into the living room.

"Caterina, your friend is here!" Her mother called upstairs. I heard rustling and quickened footsteps from directly above me and laughed a bit. A man came into the living room from what I assume was the kitchen and sat in the chair opposite me.

"Good Day Son," He said, extending his reach. I grabbed his hand and shook it, his grip was tight and I responded with an equal amount of force. His eyebrow arched and I responded with a: "Nice to meet you sir."

He sat their and examined me for a while before taking off his glasses.

"So what's your name son?"

"Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex; my name is Craig Valentine. What do you have planned for tonight?"

"We were just going to see the new Harry Potter movie Mr. Valentine…if that's okay with you?"

"Don't worry son, I'm not that type of dad." This was the first time he's even cracked a smile so I responded with the same. I heard rushed footsteps and turned my head to see Cat sprinting down the steps in a near frantic, coming to an abrupt halt only as she saw me. She beamed and then saw her dad…and her face turned to that of horror. I think he must have realized because he stood up.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone," He turned to me and nodded before vacating the room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, she nodded and pulled her hair behind her ear, "What time is her curfew sir?"

"Just have her back by midnight," He said smiling. Wow! He's pretty 'loosey-goosey' for a dad but I guess it's not that bad. We bid her parent adieu and headed toward my…sorry, **ANDRÉ'S** car. I opened the passenger door for her and then walked around to the driver's side. I was a little guarded about driving seeing as I only passed my test a few months back and was still an amateur. I looked over to Cat and she grinned.

"Are you looking forward for tonight." She asked with a tinge of confidence in her tone. I couldn't tell her that I've been waiting for this since Thursday; she would think I was a creep.

"Yea, I heard this is the best instalment." I had to admit, I am a big Harry Potter fan. I started off, we made idle chit-chat every now and then but most of the trip was in silence. If I wasn't so paranoid about driving I would be gazing at her right now. She was on her phone tapping like crazy. She sure does like texting. We pulled up in the Cineplex and I dashed out the car at light speed in order to open her door for her. She got out gracefully and stood up tilting her head up to me,

"You're so gentlemanly," She giggled. I cracked a boyish smirk and we walked over to the ticket booth.

"So what's up with Sikowitz?" I ask her, trying to strike up a conversation.

"As his name implies, he's psycho," She joked, "But he's a great acting teacher."

"I realized," I responded. We went up to the ticket booth and I asked the guy for two tickets for Harry Potter. He looked to me and then to Cat and smiled,

"Enjoy the movie lovebirds," He commented; _Uh Oh_.

"We're not dating," I corrected him; he apologized and waved us off.

"I'll get the popcorn," I said as we entered the rather large lobby. She nodded and headed off into an alternate direction. I bought the popcorn and a couple sodas and headed to find Cat. I spun around rapidly looking for a sign of red hair…found her! Wait…who's that she's talking to. A guy…

**Cat's POV**

"No thank you." I said, starting to get annoyed by this guy constantly badgering me.

"C'mon," He said slyly, leaning against a pillar, "You can't possibly have something better to do."

"Well I do." I said coldly, surprised at how much I sounded like Jade.

"What?" He snapped, "Watching a movie all by yourself?"

"Well I gotta go so…" I trailed off; trying to walk away but he grabbed hold of my wrist. This guy was scaring me.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice from behind me. It was Alex, and his voice sounded at least 4 octaves deeper. He gently held my forearm and the guy in front of me slowly loosened his grip. Alex looked down to me and I immediately felt secure.

"Who's this guy?" The other boy asked me, pointing with his right hand toward Alex. Before I could answer I heard Alex's voice.

"I'm her boyfriend."

Boyfriend! EEP! Wait…why would he say that? I looked up at him and he winked and me. Oh…now I get it.

"Really?" The guy asked with disbelief. I nodded and Alex wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled my close to him, like he was protecting me. I had the urge to nuzzle into the crevice of his chest again but resisted. Suddenly I felt a humid heat on my hair. He kissed me! He kissed my hair!

"Do you have a problem with that?" Alex asked menacingly. I watched as his jaw clenched, eager to hear his response. The guy simply turned around and walked away. He didn't look to happy. When he was out of sight Alex unravelled his arm and looked down at me.

"You owe me," He smiled, I giggled and thanked him. As we reached outside the door of the theatre he stopped me.

"About that kiss," He started, scratching the back of his neck, "I just wanted him to buy it."

"I understand," I said, trying to put on a smile. Of course it was…why would he want to kiss me?

**Alex's POV**

The truth is

…

I wanted to kiss her.

**Awesome ending! Don't you think? Let me know any criticism or improvements you think that I could make because I would love to see them. I love every single on of my reviews so far and I'm glad yall like it. Keep reviewing!**

**~ John **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry guys! For all those who missed this story I apologize. My first computer completely crashed and my mum just got me a new one for xmas! :(. Anywaiizz, Please R&R. I would love to hear your ideas, comments and suggestions. I started back another year of school and it's been difficult having to balance work and the updates. But have no fear, I'm not giving up! :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN VICTORIOUS! ...just kidding**

Chapter 4 – A Life Changer

**Alex's POV**

I looked up from my phone very briefly to see our English literature teacher still yapping on about Shakespeare. I was tapping my way to a new texting world record, or at least it seemed like that.

_I cant wait till Sikowitz's! This teacher is boring me to DEATH! X( lol_

I clicked send and watched patiently as Cat dipped into her jeans and pulled out her phone. She smiled from ear to ear and began pressing buttons. Soon enough my phone began vibrating in my palm. Since our date…sorry _meeting_ Cat and I have been closer, we already have our own private jokes and have been able to have proper conversations and things are good. I clicked open and almost laughed audibly.

_Ikr! And don't u think her make-up makes her look like a clown! :S_

We spent the remaining time left in the lesson texting back and forth until the bell rang for dismissal. I looked ahead to see Beck pacing back and forth the hallway.

"What's up man," André asked as Cat, Robbie and Tori and I approached. Beck put down his phone and looked up worriedly,

"Have any of you guys seen Jade?" Beck said, sounding close to tears.

"Don't worry; you know she always disappears…is everything alright?" Tori asked. Beck didn't answer. He just turned around and walked away, punching numbers in his phone. We all looked around at each other before André and Robbie dashed off toward Beck.

"We should probably look for her," I suggested. Cat and Tori nodded before splitting into different directions. I sighed and began searching rooms. Every door I threw open there was no sign of Jade, I don't know where to look ne-…wait…is that…sobbing? I pushed open the door of the janitor's closet to see Jade, plopped on the ground, chipping up a mop bucket. I didn't even think she saw me until I cleared my throat and she looked up. Her mascara was pouring down her pale cheeks as she turned away from me. I hesitated. I really had no idea what to say, she was obviously in a mood…or worse. I suddenly heard her voice; it was muffled, croaky and pretty hoarse.

"Call Cat…"

"Excuse me," I replied, unsure of what she said.

"Call Cat!" She croaked out, slightly louder than before.

"Listen Jade," I said, trying to lean down to her level, "You can talk to me, you don't have to-"

"I just really have to talk to Cat right now…" Was her only response. I stood up slowly and nodded before vacating the room. I quickly took a corner to see a wisp of red hair.

"CAT!" I called out as she spun around to face me. I merely motioned toward the janitor's closet and she knew.

**Cat's POV**

Of course! How could I not look in the Janitor's closet? Everyone knows Jade goes there whenever she's upset…well… I do at least. I peered round the corner cautiously to see Jade sprawled on her back, a pile of plastic debris in her wake and the wheel of a mop bucket in her hand. She saw me and sat up,

"Jade," I spoke softly, "What happened to you?" She didn't answer; she just sat there crying harder and harder.

"Did your dad hit you again?" I asked. I hated when her father put his hands on her, he disgusted me. She shook her head…so it wasn't that,

"But he will now…" She said, even more tears welling in her eyes. I was confused, I had to admit.

"Jade, what do you mean?" I questioned, worrying more every second.

…

"I'm pregnant"

I felt like someone had clocked me in the jaw. I really couldn't say anything, Jade…pregnant. I know she and Beck were together for a long time but I never thought they did…that. She was my best friend and quite frankly I'm a little hurt that she didn't tell me they were doing… 'It'. But its not about me, there's a baby growing in Jade's belly and she's devastated right now. I held her head as she wept into my shoulder.

"Shhh… Its all going to be alright," was all I could say. I saw Alex appear at the door and halted when he saw me cradling her head. He walked backwards slowly after I mouthed the words: "Get Beck."

**Alex's POV**

Wow…Jade looked completely distraught. I wondered what was wrong…maybe a family member passed. I saw Beck pacing the halls with Robbie leaning against a locker; I noticed that he didn't have Rex with him today. By this time all the other students had gone to their respective classes and only our little group was roaming the corridors.

"Beck, Jade needs you."

"You found her," He said, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Yeah she's in the janitor's closet, but she doesn't look too good." His face dropped, he simply nodded and ran in that direction. It was just me and Robbie at this point. I walked over to my locker which was still bare gray and unlocked it putting the books I was lugging around inside. Then Cat came over, she looked even more upset than Jade did.

"Hey Cat," Robbie said cheerily opening his arms for a hug, but she walked right by him without as much as a second glance. What was up wrong with her? I gave Robbie a shrug and jogged over to her.

**Cat's POV**

I felt a warm hand wrap around my arm, spinning around I saw Alex. His face screamed worry.

"Cat," He said slowly, pausing for a moment, "Talk to me."

My heart skipped a beat when I looked at me and I felt my cheeks becoming crimson. I couldn't tell him about Jade…Could I? I saw Tori approaching from behind us…I definitely wasn't going to tell her. Jade would freak.

"I gotta go," I cried, dashing away from the scene. I glanced behind to see Alex start to follow only to be stopped by Tori's arm on his shoulder and I ran faster. All the way out to the parking lot, I've never skipped school before but I needed to de-stress. I yanked open the door of the Kia my parents got me for my 16th birthday and drove. I still had no idea where I was going but I didn't want to stay in school. I came to an intersection and some guys in a Convertible began hollering at me, I groaned and sped off at the sight of the green light. Ugh! I hate guys like that; Alex is so different, in the best of ways.

**Alex's POV**

I had to find Cat; I searched almost every hall and every classroom and came up with zilch. I yanked my phone out of my pocket and mashed in her number on the keyboard. Voicemail. So I tried again. Voicemail. Where could she be?

"I'm gonna go look for Cat," I said to Tori, pulling out my spare key to the car.

"I'll come with you," She offered,

"It's okay," I said running into the parking lot. I revved up the engine, before speeding away.

**Cat's POV**

I sat on the sand, just listening to the sound of crashing waves. I could hear the bustling footsteps of people on the boardwalk directly above my head. This was MY place. Quiet, serene, perfect. I love this place. Nobody else knows about it, and even if they did, I don't think they would be crazy enough to take the 10ft jump off the boardwalk. I normally just skate down the rocky area. I can't believe Jade…is…pregnant. Her life will never be the same, what will her Dad do. He already hits her for dressing the way she dresses, and acting the way she does. I don't want to think about what he would do if he found out about the baby growing in her tummy. But I'll try to take my mind off of all of this. Just listen to the water.

**Alex's POV**

I'm on the verge of insanity. I can't find her anywhere! I need to clear my head. I need to think. My quiet place its not far from here, I can go there. I pulled up at the Hollywood Boardwalk and headed inside. I heard children begging their parents for something every other second, and vendors and stalls men pushing whatever product they had. I peered over the walkway.

"That's a long way down." I said out loud, but I was accustomed. I made sure the coast was clear and made a jump for it. As I hit the ground my ears picked up an all to familiar squeak from behind me.

"Cat?..."

**Thank you to msjei09, Lebensender, gulps29, Jeremy Shane and for your AWESOME reviews :). And remember the more you review, the faster I will finish a chapter!**

**~ John**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter you guys! Thanks for all the support; the reviews really brighten what is usually a dull day for me. Be sure to R & R and spread the word. I'm feeling really confident about this story and would love to see it reach its full potential. So I'm just gonna let you guys enjoy Chapter Five :)**

**Disclaimer: Alexander Antoine Harris is mine, but all other characters aren't.**

Chapter 5 – Vanessa

**Alex's POV**

"How did you find me?" She questioned, gazing at me in disbelief. I pulled myself to my feet and ambled over to her. She was perched atop a rock, the waves crashing against the shore only a few feet underneath her toes.

"Good to see you too," I said jokingly, she smirked slightly, but just turned away. Whoa. I've never seen her like that…I've only known her for a few weeks…but I still haven't ever seen her like this. It just really, REALLY doesn't suit her personality. I sat beside her; she still wasn't facing me,

"Cat," I pleaded, "Talk to me…"

_Nothing…_

"Please?"

_Nothing…_

I took my hand and pulled a wisp of red velvet hair behind her ear, using the other hand to turn her face toward mine.

"Cat you know I would…"

_She was crying_

"Cat, why are you crying?" I asked, brushing away a tear. "Come here." I wrapped her in my arms as she begun sobbing quietly into my chest. I never realized before but her hair has the most intoxicating pineapple scent. I looked down at her and she was gaping up at me with those big, brown, beautiful orbs.

"Alex?" Cat gazing with hopeful eyes,

"Yes Princess," I smiled warmly.

"I want to tell you…but I can't!" She cried, wailing into my torso yet again. I pulled her up and gently pressed my lips against her forehead. Her lips curved up slightly, revealing that dimple that makes my day.

"It's okay," I whispered, "If you can't tell me, you don't have to." I was trying my best to comfort her, and apparently it worked. After another 15 minutes of drying up tears she agreed to go back to Hollywood Arts. We scaled the semi-steep cliff to get back up to the boardwalk. I made sure to follow her in André's car, you know, just in case she tried to skip out again. But to my astonishment, she stayed right on track. We pulled up in the parking lot and I accompanied her back inside. Corridors…empty. There was about 15 minutes before lunch and the swarm of students would flood the hallway like a plague. Cat's tears had dried partially by now, but I can tell she had been crying during the drive back.

"C'mere girl," I smiled voice barely above a whisper and my arms outstretched. She shuffled over to me, allowing me to embrace her tightly. She stepped back slightly after I had relinquished my hug and finally spoke:

"I'm going to see Jade."

"Ok…" I muttered, she flashed on last smile and was on her way.

**Cat's POV**

You have no idea how much I want to tell Alex…I trust him. I walk down the hallway, looking for Jade. I highly doubt she's in class though. Probably still in the Janitor's closet. I pushed the door ever so slightly peering into the crack to see Beck and Jade, sitting in the corner of the room; she was smiling…kind of.

"Don't worry," I heard him say to her, love coating every inch of his tone, "We'll get through this…together." He pulled her toward him and just held her. I smiled to myself and slowly backed away only to bump into a figure,

"Hey Cat!" He smiled brightly,

"Oh, hey Robbie!" I smiled, giving him a chaste hug, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Um, it's lunch." He said confusedly; I peered around…Wow, it is!

"Wanna grab some lunch?" He offered, beginning to make his way to the grub truck. I nodded and followed him. We grabbed something to eat and headed over to the table. The others were there, it was just Beck, Jade and Alex missing from our little bunch, and Rex if you count him. Where is Alex anyway?

"What's up Lil' Red?" André mumbled eating his taco, "Did you see Jade? She looked out of it."

"Yea, it was really strange," Tori inserted, poking at her salad with a fork.

_Where is Alex?_

I craned my neck in every which way, trying to spot him in the crowd of HA students. There he was, leaning against a pillar for support. Who is she? She was definitely flirting with him, I could tell. She playfully swatted his arm and swished her long black mane. Wait, why do I care? Sure, I like him but we've only been out once; nothing exclusive. It was purely platonic…right? I pulled out the Sky Store catalogue from my backpack and acted as if I was reading, even thought my pupils were locked on the two of them. His eyes flicked over to our direction multiple times but I stuffed my face in the pages. She pulled a slip of paper from her jeans pocket and began writing. Then, with a subtle wink, she left. He slightly shook his head before heading over to our table. My eyes quickly darted back to my catalogue. Oooo! Jupiter boots! They now come in pink! I felt a playful poke in my ribs as Alex took the seat next to me.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Tori asked with a cheeky smile, she obviously saw him too. He gave the paper one last glance and then spoke,

"Nothing important," He said nonchalantly, crumpling up the slip of paper and throwing it in the trash can beside the table.

EEEEP! Can this guy get any sweeter, that girl was pretty! Very pretty! And he just shrugged her off! I glanced at Tori who had her eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Hey Cat, wanna go see Chronicle tonight?" He asked hopefully, "If that's the kind of movie your into."

…

…

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YES, YES, ONE THOUSAND TIMES YES!

"Sure," I shrugged, trying to sound as indifferent as possible, "Pick me up at 8?"

"You got it," He grinned, "I'm gonna go buy a chocolate beverage." He hopped out of his seat, with a newly found _pep _in his step.

"Way to play it cool Cat," Tori smirked, stuffing another forkful of arugula and lettuce into her jaws.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I cried defensively, realizing that I've been compromised.

"Chill out Cat," Robbie smirked, "We all know that you have a crush on Alex. It's kind of obvious." I began to blush madly, I had no idea that I was so easy to read. If I am…oh no…Alex probably knows already. Jade and Beck approached our table, Jade was applying mascara…it must have run really badly. I don't see why she needs to wake make up. She's beautiful! Then came the awkward silence. Asking what happened to Jade was probably still a tender topic.

"I gotta go, my English paper was due this morning and I totally forgot to hand it in," I lied through my teeth, "Later guys." I smiled and waved like those penguins from one of my favourite movies and headed…anywhere else.

**Alex's POV**

Vanessa was pretty cute, I'm really not interested at this point though. My eyes just kept darting over to Cat, but she had no idea.

"O well," I sighed, leaning against the wall of Sikowitz's abandoned classroom. There are no classes in here for the rest of the day so I might as well capitalize on the silence. Piano on my lap, my paper and pen at the ready and a delicious chocolate beverage. I'm in my zone. I pound a few keys, trying to get a beat.

"Oh, baby!" I harmonized,

"Sounds good," A familiar voice complimented from the door. Damn, I kind of wanted to be alone for this. She strolled in cautiously watching my face for any sign of objection. She squatted down next to me with a smile on her face.

"Didn't I see you like half an hour ago?" I said, with a slight serious tinge to my voice. She blushed slightly, pushing a lock of black hair out of her face.

"You're so funny," She giggled, swatting my arm playfully.

…I was being serious

"Whatcha doing?" She sang, she may be pretty, but she can be irritating.

"Just trying to get some peace and quiet to brainstorm," I groaned,

"Oh," She sighed, looking rather hurt. "Ok, well you'll call me right?"

"…" I pretended to be absorbed in my writing so I didn't have to answer her question with a 'no'.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." She smiled kissing me on the cheek.

Blech! I don't mean to sound horrible or anything, it's just, since I met Cat; other girls just don't seem the same to me. She got up and walked through the door. Thank you, God! Now I can get back to my music.

**Cat's POV**

I scurried through the hallway, wanting to escape the awkwardness that was boiling over at our usual table. I think I'm going to Sikowitz's class; it's nice and quiet this time of day. I wrapped my fingers around the doorknob and peered through the glass.

What? Her again? You can't be serious! She…she kissed him on the cheek. I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes, NO Cat! You CANNOT cry! She walked out of their room and saw me.

"Hi," She greeted me cheerily.

…

_Gank_

**Somebody's a little jealous! Be sure to review, they really make me proud. And spread the word, if you have a friend that likes Victorious fanfics, don't be afraid to let them know. I love all you guys, but I love Ariana Grande just a lil' bit more :D**

**~ John**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys, sorry for the delay. I've been busy with school, plus I've been collaborating with a friend of mine for a SYOT, so all Hunger Games fans submit a tribute. Please review, they really mean a lot to me, and YES, there is a Downstait reference in the title. Anyways, ENJOY! :D

Disclaimer: None of them are mine! Except for Alex of course…and I guess Vanessa

Chapter 6 – I Came to Play

**Alex's POV**

It was now Sunday. Friday didn't exactly go as expected if that's what you were wondering. Cat was distant, I mean _freakishly _distant. We barely spoke most of the time. I picked her up, we saw a movie, I dropped her off and then I went home. Nothing more, nothing less. Every time I would try to engage in conversation, she would reply, but in the shortest, simplest, most deadpan way possible. I'm seriously confused. I opened my laptop and logged onto just as my phone rang. I don't recognize this number, guess I'll find out.

"Hello?"

"Howdy stranger!"

_Shit…_

"Hey Vanessa," I said uneasily. How did she even get my number? Oh yeah, she made me call her number when she gave me it.

"You busy tonight?" She said sounding hopeful. My instinct was to say yes, but then my line of vision levitated to my laptop screen, Cat's new update.

_Just had the most awesome date ever! Can't wait to see Chris again! xoxox 3_

"Nope," I answered.

***_Next Day*_**

We sat at our regular table, everyone present, even Rex. Jade took a sip of her coffee and scrunched her face in disgust.

"Whoa," André gasped, "I've never seen Jade disgusted by coffee."

"Decaf," She said bluntly, raising her cup above her head in clear view of everyone.

"I thought you hated decaf?" Robbie interjected, "Why would you start drinking it now?"

"I hate you too but I give you a shot," Jade spat with venom. Robbie hung his head and continued eating. I noticed a guy walking over to our table with caution. He was pretty tall, about my height, tan and kind of muscular. Then he did something that will forever put him on my 'bad side'.

"Hey Cutie," He whispered, kissing Cat's cheek.

…

_Fucker_

"Hey!" She squealed in apparent joy, "Guys, I want you to meet Chris."

He was greeted by a nod from André, a wave from Robbie, a salute from Beck, a dirty look from Jade, a cheery welcome from Tori and absolutely nothing from me. I saw Cat, scoot over and pat the side of the bench beside her. As if the damn table wasn't crowded enough! He pushed his dumbass between André and Cat. I haven't even properly met the guy and his very presence already fills me with resentment. I eased my body away from the table and hitched my bag up on my back.

"Where you heading to, dude?" Beck queried, his eyebrow arched in suspicion.

_I've got to come up with a lie!_

"I'm gonna find Vanessa" I responded, being sure to place extra emphasis on the last word. I watched as André smiled, Jade smirked and Beck gave me a 'thumbs up', while Cat looked like all the colour had been siphoned out of her. She wants to play…I can play.

**Cat's POV**

I met Chris on Wednesday, right outside the parking lot of the school,

"Are you waiting for someone?" I enquired,

"I'm just looking for the girl of my dreams." He smiled; looking around for no apparent reason, then, looking back at me he beamed, "Found her!"

I had to admit, he was a charmer, and not bad looking either. He punched his number on my phone and kissed my hand before walking away. Initially, I didn't intend to give him the time of day, but then there was Thursday.

_What? Her again? You can't be serious! She…she kissed him on the cheek. I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes, NO Cat! You CANNOT cry!_

That happened. So I pulled out my phone, scrolled through my contacts, found Chris' number and clicked dial.

"Hello?" His voice rang from the other end.

"Hey you," I said flirtatiously, "You know it's not polite to make the girl call first." My eyes were still watering and I was trying my hardest to not show it in my voice.

"I was going to wait the customary three day period," I could hear him lean back in an armchair or couch of some sort.

"How about instead of calling me you _see _me?" I spoke softly, twirling my hair.

"Is that a proposal?" He asked; I can practically see the smile plastering his face.

"If you want it to be," I retorted.

"Saturday, 8:00pm, Jalapeño's Restaurant, meet me there." He stated. I like a guy that's in charge, the more confident the better.

"Kay-Kay!" I said before hanging up. I still went on my date with Alex though, I did promise after all. But I refused to give him the time of day and stayed unenthusiastic throughout the whole 'get-together'. So now, Chris comes by from Northridge just to see me. He can be really sweet! I introduced him to everyone, who, may I add, didn't seem to like him very much. As Chris sat down I saw Alex stand.

_Perfect_

"I'm gonna find Vanessa," He said. I swear he placed extra emphasis on her name purposely. My heart sank and I felt the colour flush out of my skin. He smirked smugly and walked off in the opposite direction.

_No! he is **NOT **getting the last blow!_

I wrapped one of my arms around Chris' neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I peered from the corner of my eye to see everyone at the table staring at us, and Alex. He let out a small twitch and clenched his fists, before turning and walking away at a quickened pace. He wants to play…I can play.

**Alex's POV**

I slammed my fist into a wall with all my strength…not such a good idea. My hand was throbbing, but at least I've relieved myself of a little bit of rage and aggression. I grimaced as crimson liquid trickled down my hand, I need a band-aid. I jogged to the bathroom and ran my hand under the cold water, it stung a little bit, but I could handle it. After three minutes under the chilly water the bleeding stopped and I wrapped my knuckles in a bandanna. I know what you're thinking; that was a stupid idea, but she is infuriating me right now. I just want to sit back and clear my head at this point, eliminate every trace element of anger in my system. I swung open the bathroom door and made my way out to the Asphalt Café, to see Vanessa. There she was, sitting there, reading and eating. I slid over and sat next to her, poking her ribs playfully.

"Hi there," I grinned, enfolding my arm around her waist. She peered up from the pages of her book, allowing her mind to click back into gear.

"Alex!" She squealed. Before I knew it she was atop my lap, squeezing me tightly, "I missed you!"

"I saw you a couple days ago," I said pointedly. Her expression fell and she eased herself off my lap, looking hurt. I sighed.

"If it's any consolation, I missed you too."

"Yay!" She proclaimed, the life seeming to come back into her. He again picked up her book and buried her face into it.

"What are you reading?" I queried,

"The Hunger Games," She replied, "It's really good,"

"Well I'll leave you to it then," I smiled, kissing her cheek. She smiled and I watched as her cheeks reddened.

The rest of the day went as usual. Sikowitz made some subpar actors embarrass themselves, we got a couples assignment for next class; Lane showed us his new, strawberries and cream lotion and Jade tried to kill Sinjin with a pair of scissors. Same old, same old. I was walking out of school when my cell phone vibrated in my jeans. It was from…Tori?

_Hey, swing by later and we can get started on the project –Tori_

Oh! I forgot that Sikowitz paired up Tori and I. We had to do a monologue that has to be either: a romance, horror, drama or western. We still haven't concluded on which one we are going with. I'm thinking horror, but I'll leave the decision for Tori to make. For now, I'm going to go home, get ready, and head over there; and try to get…_her_…out of my head.

…

"It's not working."

**I'd like to say thank you to PhoenixWolf-77, Jeremy Shane and YouKnowWho for your encouraging reviews. You guys make me smile. Remember, be sure to review and spread the word!**

**~ John**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! I'm really sorry for not publishing sooner but I'm getting writer's block, and the only remedy is words of encouragement. So please, just write a review, let me know that you're still out there. The first half of this chapter is COMPLETELY BADE! :D This will help give you a little more insight on Jade's pregnancy and how she and Beck cope. So I hope you enjoy and remember, R&R!**

Chapter 7 – A New Ally

**Jade's POV**

I kneeled over the toilet bowl, the last trace of vomit dripping of my lips. Wait…I think I spoke too soon. I puked up the contents of my stomach yet again; at this point it was nothing but foam. I leaned back on the wall of the tiled room and sighed. This is HELL! Don't get me wrong, I will never do anything to put my unborn babies' health in jeopardy but I _need_ coffee; and not that 'decaf' crap, _real _coffee. I feel like I'm not me anymore, I'm transforming into something I'm not and I hate it. I'll never tell Beck any of this though. Astonishingly, he is very eager to have a little 'Beck' or 'Jade' trotting around the place, albeit he doesn't want me to wreck my life for our daughter…or son. Beck and I are praying for a girl…well, I don't pray, but I hope. I forced myself off the ground. Three weeks have passed, and I'm paranoid that I'm going to start showing a 'baby bump'. Then my secret will be out. I need to see Beck. I grabbed my keys and started out of the door, but, my dad stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going Jadelyn?" He questioned, sipping his coffee. Ugh! What I would do for a cup!

"Beck's," I stated bluntly, swinging the door open and slamming it before he could protest. I jumped in my car and sped off. Adele played as I drifted away and let my musical side take over. I sang along and tapped my hand on the steering wheel as I jammed out to one of my favourite songs. I was so lost in my music; I had gotten to Beck's house and didn't even realize it. I knocked on Beck's door and waited patiently for him to open up. I would have normally just kicked the hinges off, but I've found myself being a lot calmer; plus, I don't think that would be good for the baby.

"Hey babe," He smiled, stepping aback to allow me entrance, "How's my girl today?"

"Are you talking to me or her?" I questioned him while rubbing my stomach. He chuckled lightly and responded with a simple, "You'll never know."

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked, rubbing my kneecap as he pushed himself to a standing position.

"Yea, coffee," I demanded, resulting in him giving me a knowing look.

"You had better be talking about decaf," He scolded, wagging a finger at me. I hate when he does that.

"Come on Beck!" I pleaded, pouting and crossing my arms like a 5-year-old that didn't get her way. He shook his head dismissively and walked over to the coffeemaker.

"You're lucky I already made a pot," He grinned, pouring one cup. He held it carefully as a walked back to me, resting it gently on the table.

"Don't you want any," I asked, taking a sip. _Blech!_ I really hate this crap! It tastes almost the same as regular coffee, but it just doesn't _feel _right!

"Nah," He smirked, "I'm not drinking that decaf stuff." I punched him playfully in the arm. The rest of the day went awesomely. We just sat there on his couch, watching old romance movies. We did other things too, but I don't kiss and tell.

"Beck," I said, turning to face him, "What if we have a boy instead of a girl?"

"Then we shall call him Beckett Jr.!" He proclaimed in a fake 19th Century accent. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. After the cackling died down and our stomachs stopped hurting I became stern.

"In all seriousness," I said, he seemed to contemplate for a while and then his eyes brightened.

"Christopher?"

"Nope,"

"Samuel?"

"Nah,"

"Jacob?"

"Really,"

"What's wrong with Jacob?"

"You know I hate Twilight,"

"I guess Edward is out of the question then."

"Keep trying!"

"Dwayne?"

"No,"

"Damien?"

"Oh, I like that one."

"I thought you would."

"So it's settled then," I grinned, "His name will be Damien."

"That's if we have a boy," Beck pointed out.

_True!_

"But don't worry," He smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and stroking my hair. "We can pick names later, there's still a lot of time left." I leaned back and smiled contently as he leaned forward and kissed my hair. Then he whispered in my ear.

"And I'll be right here with you through it all."

_I'm so lucky…_

I left his place at about 8:00pm and headed home. Great! Now I'll have to face a string of queries with my father which will probably boil over into a huge argument. I pulled up in the driveway and walked in the front door.

_3…2…1_

"Jadelyn West!"

**Alex's POV**

I pulled up outside Tori's house in **MY **new car. My mum got it for me, a nice little Chevy. Sure it may not be the flashiest car ever but it gets me from point A to point B. I knocked on the door and heard a quick shuffle of feet before Tori appeared before me.

"Hey," She smiled brightly, "Come on in." I entered the Vega's home and took a seat on their couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" She offered walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"I'll have water," I replied as she tossed me a plastic bottle and I took a large swig, "Have you decided what we're doing for the monologue?"

"I was thinking of a drama/romance, so in case we fall short in the drama part we can make up the grade in romance."

"Alright, have you got a script?" I queried. Tori sprung out of her seat and began rummaging in her rucksack, producing a file from one of the pockets.

"Just a draft," She explained, "But I made two copies so we can practice anyway."

"Alright let's get started!" I stood up, giving my hands a single clap. She gave me a script but I didn't bother read through the whole thing, I just skimmed over the first page.

"Zach!" Tori screamed in anger, "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!"

_Damn…She's good_

"What do you have to say?" I retorted with equal emotion, "That you love me? That you can't live without me? You obviously can, you're with **him**!"

"So, what's your point?" Tori battled back, talking two steps toward me, "You have **her** on your arm too!"

"And what if I do?" I bellowed, "She's better than you'll ever be Christine!" Then she slapped me…it was fake of course, but it startled me none the less. I rubbed my cheek and look at her menacingly.

"You know I love you," I said, my voice mellowing, "I always have, but **YOU **pushed me away." She looked taken aback and then replied,

"So you're blaming me for **YOU **not being man enough to tell me how you felt?" She said, looking down at her feet.

"So are you trying to tell me that you didn't have any feelings for me?"

"Of course I did," She replied, looking up at me, "But I didn't know if you were interested too."

"Really Cat?"

_Uh-oh…_

"What did you say?" Tori asked, a look of shock plastered on her face.

"My bad," I said, trying my best to avoid eye contact, "That wasn't in the script was it?" Tori just shook her head, still staring at me.

"You love Cat?" She asked. I couldn't bring myself to lie and nodded my head.

"Then why are you with that Vanessa girl?" Tori inquired sitting on the couch and patting the side next to her, ushering me to sit.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully, "I think I'm just trying to get back at…_her_." Tori sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Let's just try to finish this scene," She sighed again, standing to her feet this time, "I'm calling Cat later." I nodded and proceeded to act my butt off.

_I think she's on my side…_

**Me again! Sorry for such a long wait, End-of-Term Exams and such. But now that it's Easter Holidays I'll be able to publish faster :)**

**~ SailouKing**


End file.
